The Rematch
by ExtremePokemon
Summary: This is a Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping, Amourshipping and Pearlshipping one shot which takes place in Sinnoh, an old opponent of Ash has accepted his challenge of a 6v2 Pokémon battle at Lily of the Valley, but an evil darkness is lurking around, Can Ash find the passion and fire in his heart to make a stand against this evil, or will he fall? Tune in to find out now.


**(Drives to the Gang's hideout) *Man, I hope the LT doesn't do anything crazy.***

**(Eventually I arrive where there a 3 police cars parked, I hop out of the Tumbler and walk to 3 officers.)**

"**Extreme, thank god you're here, it's the Anti shipping gang, they've taken some of my guys hostage."**

"**Wait here LT Northstar Pokeshipper, I'll deal with this."**

"**Just be careful, Skatermanmysteryz is 1 of the most powerful gang leaders in the city, he's even armed himself with an automatic Assault Rifle."**

"**Thanks for the concern LT, but it'll take more than a bunch of armed thugs and their leader to stop me." (I grapple to the middle of the building)**

"**Good luck Extreme, remember my guys lives are in your hands."**

**(Looks to the Camera) "You awesome people can go ahead, I'll catch up to you when I'm in a secure location, see you in a bit" (Swings into the open window)**

**Notice: I do not own Pokémon, it rightfully belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and the Pokémon Company, this is a Pokeshipping, Advancedshipping, Amourshipping and Pearlshipping one-shot set in the Sinnoh region where Ash is going to face a Familiar Trainer in a rematch, also everyone is in their old clothes, also this is in XYZ artwork, more on that later, for now, on with the story!**

**The Rematch**

We begin in the Hearthome City stadium where Flint, 1 of the Sinnoh region's Elite 4 members is taking on Tobias, who is currently the Sinnoh League Champion with the 2 down to 1 Pokémon each, Flint has Infernape while Tobias has his Darkrai.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Shouted Flint as Infernape fires it's flames from its mouth towards Darkrai as it turns into a shadow causing the flames to ghost through it.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse!" Ordered Tobias as Darkrai throws its arms forward as dark purple like energy is headed towards Infernape.

"Infernape, get out of it's way!" Shouted Flint to no avail as the Dark Pulse hits Infernape causing critical damage, Infernape faints due to how much damage it has taken.

"Infernape is unable to continue, the winner is Darkrai which means the match goes to Tobias." Says the referee as the crowd cheers.

"Well there you have it folks, Tobias is still your Sinnoh League Champion, he adds another mark in his win column, join me in a special interview where Tobias will be taking questions and many more on this week's edition of Sinnoh Now, see you in 3 days." Says Ronda as the camera stops the broadcast.

As soon as the 2 competitors finished shaking hands, they head back to the locker room where we see Tobias drinking some water.

(Sighs) *What a battle that was, Darkrai looked a bit edgy there, I should probably be careful in future battles, but now I have to travel to Lilypad Town for an interview with Ronda.* Thought Tobias as he packs his stuff up and heads out to where there's security holding back a lot of screaming fans asking for autographs, kisses, and pictures.

"Tobias, I love you!" Yells a girl blushing with excitement as Tobias poses with a young boy for a photo.

"Thanks for the photo, this'll be something I'll treasure forever." Says another boy with tears of happiness in his eyes after Tobias signs the photo and gives it back to him.

(Groans) *Man, Tobias is one lucky guy, I wish I was as popular as him.* Thought 1 of the security guards holding back a group of screaming girls.

As the guards were holding back the fans, a limousine pulls over to where a familiar face opens the back door revealing a very familiar long, creamy, blonde haired lady, she's wearing black trousers, a long, black coat with black feathers rimming the cuffs and running down the end of the coat and a large teardrop shaped ornament on the center of the coat, she's wearing a black top underneath, she's also wearing black heels with a yellow stripe on each shoe.

"Ahh, Cynthia, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here." Says Tobias bowing in respect to the champion.

"Tobias, how good it is to see you, please hop in." Says Cynthia as Tobias gets in the limo.

"Well, I must say, this certainly beats walking to Lilypad Town." Says Tobias smiling as he looks comfortable on the seat.

"Jervis, take us to Lilypad Town please?" Asks Cynthia as soon as Jervis gets in the driver's seat.

"Of course ma'am, sit back and enjoy some of the finest champagne we have available." Says Jervis as he drives away from the screaming fans while Cynthia grabs a bottle and pours a glass.

"Thank you Jervis, please have a sip." Says Cynthia as she sips her champagne.

"Don't mind if I do, now are you heading to Lilypad Town for anything?" Asks Tobias as he sips his glass.

"Yes, I'm actually in your interview for when the next Sinnoh League is." Says Cynthia with a smile on her face.

"Nice, we got 3 days before we arrive at Lilypad Town and the drive is basically a single day, might as well enjoy myself as I can." Says Tobias as he lays back to relax.

As they are on their way to Lilypad Town, we head to Kalos where we see a familiar raven haired boy at a familiar house outside doing burpees with a honey, blonde haired girl watching.

(Sighs happily) *It's always great to see Ash training his body to perfection.* Thought Serena blushing at the sight of her boyfriend doing all these exercises.

Ash does more than just burpees, he does Stretches, sit-ups, push-ups, what other kind of ups there is to do, when he finishes, he gets a bottle of water and doses it over his head before drinking it.

*Man, it feels so good to be doing all these warm-ups after 2 months in the school.* Thought Ash with a smile on his face.

"Feeling good about yourself?" Asks Serena with a smile on her face.

"I feel like I'm free from whatever chains have held me down, it's breath taking tbh." Says Ash after drinking his bottle.

"I get what you mean, after all, I had no idea of what to do until you came back into my life." Says Serena standing up and walks to her boyfriend.

"True, and you're 1 of many people that completely changed my life for the better, I've got to see and do so many things only people have dreamed about." Says Ash as he turns to face her.

After he says that, Serena wraps her arms around his waist and puts her lips on his as they kiss with passion for a minute before separating.

(Sighs happily) "You know how to steal a girl's heart and turn it to gold, you're such a charmer." Says Serena in a flirtatious manner.

"We should head inside and see what May and Misty are doing, we can't just keep them in the dark." Says Ash as he and Serena head inside.

When they head inside, they see Misty and May sitting on the couch watching 1 of the old Contests in Jhoto.

"Man, that Flamethrower into a spiral for the counter to the Water Gun was really cool." Says May with Misty nodding in agreement.

"I cannot deny that, that was really clever for Cyndaquil." Says Misty as Tododile gets hit with the fire spiral, costing it the match as the horn for the timer goes off.

"Well there's the alarm, Cyndaquil is the winner of this." Says May as she grabs the remote to change the channel to something else.

"What are you guys doing?" Asks Serena with a curious look.

"Oh, we were just watching a rerun of 1 of the old Jhoto contests, now May's just flickering through channels." Says Misty now reading a book on Water types.

"Mind if I sit down with you guys?" Asks Ash as he sits down on the couch in which the girls snuggle upto him.

"Not at all Handsome, we don't mind having you as company." Says May as she gets close to Ash's face.

May has finally stopped flickering through channels as the channel has stopped on the battle between Tobias and Flint in their final moments.

(Gasps) "It's Flint and Tobias, I wonder who's going to win." Says Ash as Darkrai turns into a shadow to evade the Flamethrower before Tobias commands him to do a Dark Pulse, knocking out Infernape in a slightly aggressive way.

"Well, looks like Tobias is still the Sinnoh League Champion." Says Misty with a smile on her face.

The moment she said that, we see Dawn entering the room with a bag of food for the Pokémon and the group.

"What are you guys watching?" Asks Dawn as she puts the bag of food on the bench and goes to sit next to Ash and May.

"Oh hey Dawn, we were just watching Tobias battling Flint, Tobias only just won with his Darkrai." Says May with a look of concentration on her face.

"Hey, didn't you face Tobias during the Sinnoh League?" Asks Serena with a curious look on her face as the girls look at Ash.

(Sighs) "Yes, I did face Tobias during the Sinnoh League, it was the Semi-Finals with me on 1 side and Tobias on the other, he took me by surprise with his Darkrai, I was ready for him but he took down my team until Sceptile took him out, then he surprised everyone with his next Pokémon, which was Latios, it took Pikachu 2 moves to take it out which is what caused my elimination from the competition." Says Ash with a depressing like look on his face.

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or upset you about that, I was only asking about Tobias, I didn't know that you got devastated." Says Serena with a look of sadness.

"Don't worry about it, if it wasn't for that loss, I wouldn't have met you girls and I would still be that dense boy travelling around, you girls have completely changed my life for the better." Says Ash as the girls hug him lovingly.

"Aw thanks Ash." Says the girls before kissing Ash on the cheek.

"Well, what do you say we have dinner now?" Asks Ash with girls nodding in agreement.

"You're telling me, I'm hungry." Says May as the group gets up and heads to the kitchen.

The group has Meatloaf with some greens at the table with the sky pitch black with beautiful looking stars, the girls chat about different things from Pokestylists to Rhyhorn racing, Ash is in deep thought.

*It's been too long since I've faced him, now that he's the Sinnoh League Champ, he wouldn't want to back out my challenge.* Thought Ash when Misty taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ash, you ok, you were blanking out on us for a moment there." Says Misty with a look of concern on her face as the other girls look at Ash with the same looks.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about the battle we saw earlier." Says Ash as he puts his hands together and is back in thought for a moment.

"Oh, it's Tobias, isn't it?" Asks May with a look of sadness.

"Yes, it's just I've faced all kinds of people from Gary, to Paul, to Trip, and never have I faced a Trainer that's capable of capturing a Darkrai or any Legendary Pokémon, and yet he somehow did." Says Ash with a look of determination on his face.

"Don't forget about Alain, you faced him in the finals of the Kalos League in front of us, your mom, your other friends, heck, even Legendary Pokémon came from who knows where to watch you win the Kalos League Trophy, so you shouldn't be thinking about the past, you should be thinking about what the future holds." Says Serena with a look of confidence.

"You know, you're right, I shouldn't be gazing into the past, I should be looking to my future." Says Ash with determination in his tone and a look of courage.

"That's the Ash we know and love, now what are you going to do?" Asks Dawn with a smile on her face and a look of curiosity.

"Hm, I've got it, Serena, do you still have that Video Camera available?" Asks Ash with a smile.

"Yes, I still got it from that Pokevision shoot we tried, I'll go and get it." Says Serena as she runs to her room to get her camera.

"What are you planning to do, I know that look on your face and that's a planning face." Says Misty with a look of interest.

"You'll see, but first we need a dark room to film in to make me a mysterious person so no one can identify me." Says Ash with a smile on his face.

"I get what you're doing now, and we're 100% behind you all the way but you know the shooting of the interview is in 2 days right?" Says Dawn with a look of curiosity.

"That makes it even better cause I'm basically a shadow in the background so no one can identify me." Says Ash with the girls nodding in understanding.

"That actually makes a lot of sense, so leave it to me to find a shed or a dark environment for the vid." Says May with Ash giving her the thumbs up.

"Great, what do you say we head to bed so we can get started in the morning?" Asks Ash as the girls head to bed with him, when they get in bed, they each snuggle up to Ash and wrap their arms around his body.

The next day, we see the girls setting the filming equipment at a shed which looks dark except Serena has her Braixen lighting up the inside along with Ash's Infernape and May's Blaziken, Serena has her camera in position ready to go, Clemont is helping with the heavy lifting thanks to his Aipom arm and Bonnie is supplying the group with refreshments, they are now on their break as the room looks pretty good for the video shoot.

(Sighs) "Thanks a lot for helping us out Clemont, without you, we would still be setting this area up." Says Serena drinking a cup of orange soft drink.

"Anytime Serena, I'm glad to help you guys in a time like this, I just hope this'll go very well." Says Clemont smiling before drinking some water and eats a sandwich.

"Now we just need to keep track of Tobias's interview and time it just right, then Ash will do the rest." Says Misty with a smile on her face.

"Can you explain to us why Ash is interrupting the interview of Tobias?" Asks Bonnie with a look of curiosity.

As the girls explain the entire situation, we head back to Sinnoh where Tobias and Cynthia have arrived in Lilypad Town, they are at a hotel where we see Tobias thinking to himself.

*Tomorrow's the interview, but I still can't figure out why Darkrai's acting more aggressive even when training, I'll figure it out later.* Thought Tobias to himself.

(Door knocks) "Tobias, it's me, mind if I come in?" Asks Cynthia.

"Not at all Cynthia, I wouldn't mind some company." Says Tobias as Cynthia enters his room and sits beside him.

"How are you feeling at the moment about tomorrow?" Asks Cynthia with a curious look on her face.

"It's not tomorrow I'm thinking about, it's Darkrai, somethings going on around it that I'm trying to figure out." Says Tobias with a look of concern.

"What do you mean?" Asks Cynthia with a worried look.

"It's the emotions, it's like Darkrai is becoming more aggressive in battle and training, I don't know why." Says Tobias with a look of frustration.

"I know a bit about how Pokémon can change their attitude and emotions during battle, but I haven't heard of anyone catching a Darkrai or any other Legendary Pokémon in history, so I think you shouldn't use Darkrai unless you really need to." Says Cynthia in a gentle voice.

"Hmmm, you know, you're right, ok, I won't use Darkrai unless it's for extreme purposes or my Latios is taken out." Says Tobias with determination.

"That's good to hear, I'm off to talk to the producers of Ronda's show for tomorrow's broadcast so I know what's happening." Says Cynthia as she leaves the room.

*You better enjoy yourself while you can Tobias cause the next time you use me will be your last.* (Laughs Evilly) Thought Darkrai in a menacing tone of its Telepathy.

Several hours later, it is again night time where we see Tobias eating food, his meal is pasta with mince and chives.

*This meal is good, that Connoisseur knew what he was doing.* Thought Tobias with a calm, happy look on his face before drinking a glass of water.

The Connoisseur that served him is Cilan, who's very pleased of his efforts.

"Glad to the see that the champ's very pleased with my course, he'll need it for tomorrow's interview." Says Cilan quietly to himself with a small smile on his face.

Tobias soon finishes his food and heads back to the hotel, he has a quick, warm shower before jumping into bed.

*Tomorrow is going to be interesting, I've got a funny feeling that something extraordinary is going to happen, we'll see what it is.* Thought Tobias to himself before closing his eyes to sleep.

Back in Kalos, we see Ash in bed with the 4 girls thinking to himself.

*Just you wait Tobias, cause after tomorrow, we're going to make history that no one's going to forget for a long time.* Thought Ash with the girls snuggling in their sleep before he gives the girls each a goodnight kiss on the cheek and closes his eyes.

The next morning, Ash gets up and does his usual training routine, this time he's added a bit of CrossFit into this as he's now more fast and agile then he's ever been with the girls watching with hearts in their eyes cause Ash has no shirt on.

(Sighs heavily) "He's so cute." Says May blushing in a almost drooling like voice.

"You can say that again May, he's just so hot to watch." Says Serena in the same tone as May.

Ash soon stops to put his shirt on and drinks a bottle of water in which the girls shake their heads to remove the hearts from their eyes, they then have breakfast which is cereal.

"So Ash, you know what you're saying when we go live?" Asks Serena with a look of interest.

"Yep, got it figured out, but I'm going to need a hooded jacket so on one will recognise me, gets the people more invested." Says Ash with the girls nodding in understanding.

"Leave that to me, you're going to love what I've got for this." Says Dawn with a confident smile on her face.

"Great, other than that, I'll keep an eye on the program schedule so we know when to start." Says Misty with Ash nodding in affirmation.

"That's good to hear, now I just need to focus on what I'm saying and the rest is history." Says Ash with a look of determination.

When they finish, the girls do exactly what they said their doing, Misty is looking at the program timetables for Tobias's interview, Serena is checking her camera, May is helping Dawn with the hooded jacket, the jacket has the same blue as Ash's shirt with black stripes.

As the girls are doing their thing, we head back to Lilypad town where Tobias is inside the studio where his interview is taking place backstage with some Makeup people.

*I wonder what kind of questions Ronda is going to ask me cause I'm not the only guest for the show.* Thought Tobias as he turns to see a red haired girl who's getting her hair done.

"Hey Tobias, you ready for this?" Asks Zoey with a calm look on her face.

"Yes, I'm ready for this, Ronda can ask any questions she wants to but I've always been 1 to speak the truth." Says Tobias as the Makeup people are now finished.

"That's the kind of attitude I want to hear from you, it looks like you may just knock this out of the park." Says Zoe before drinking a bottle of water.

"Thanks Zoey, I'll see you out there ok." Says Tobias as Zoey walks away.

About half an hour later in Kalos, Ash is fully ready for his shot as the show goes live through all regions, Ronda walks out as the audience claps to which she waves before taking her seat.

"Hello everyone and welcome to another exciting edition of Ronda's Rounds." Says the former spokesperson of Sinnoh Now as the audience again claps their hands before stopping.

"it's live guys, Ronda is on the air." Says Misty as Ash gets himself ready.

"How do I look girls?" Asks Ash wearing the hooded jacket without the hood on.

"You look even more cool if that's even possible." Says Serena with the girls nodding in agreement as Ronda goes over her usual lines before going to commercial.

"Well we got some time to prepare, so Ash, you know what you're doing?" Asks May as Ash gives a thumbs up.

"Awesome, now we just got to wait for the right moment and then we'll shoot the vid." Says Misty as she checks the tv which it has returned from commercial.

"Welcome back everyone, before we went to commercial, I said that I was going to bring out my first guest, well she is the current Sinnoh region Grand Festival champion, please give it up for Snowpoint city's bright star, Zoey." Says Ronda as the audience claps and some of them cheer as Zoey walks out to shake her hand before taking her seat.

"It's Zoey, haven't heard from her in a while." Says Dawn with a smile on her face as she watches the tv.

"So Zoey, you're the current defending Grand Festival champion, how does that make you feel?" Asks Ronda with a curious look on her face.  
"Well, it's a new challenge for me, and I like new challenges, it brings out the best in me and hopefully it brings out the best of my competition too." Says Zoey with a look of confidence.

"That's what should be motivating up and coming Coordinators to follow their dreams to the fullest." Says Zoey as the audience give her the applause in respect.

"That's very inspirational to hear, now I'm sorry to cut you short but we're going to have a break but don't worry, when we return, Zoey will be giving more on her Coordinator career then I will have my 2nd guest coming out, we'll be right back." Says Ronda as the camera goes back with the audience clapping before the shot fades to black.

"Well, looks like Tobias is coming out next." Says Ash with a confident looking smile on his face.

The commercials go as they usually do which is 60 seconds, when they come back on the air, Serena quickly checks her camera.

"Ok, the camera's ready to go." Says Serena with the girls giving a thumbs up.

"We're back on Ronda's rounds where I'm sitting here with the current Sinnoh region Grand Festival winner, Zoey, who before the commercial, gave us inspirational advice for those who want to become Coordinators, apart from that I got to ask, since your 2nd Grand Festival win by beating Drew in the finals, I hear that you've been teaching classes, is that true?" Asks Ronda as she leans forward with curiosity.

"Yes, actually, I've been teaching young kids the basics of Contests, they may not understand it yet, but I have faith that they'll have what it takes to perform on the stages I have." Says Zoey with a smile.

"Well sorry to cut you off but I want to bring my next guest, a lot of you know him as the reigning, defending, undisputed Sinnoh League champion, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Tobias." Says Ronda as the audience screams with joy, some of the girls have hearts in their eyes, some of the guys wolf whistle as Tobias comes out and waves at the audience, he then shakes Ronda's hand, holds Zoey's hand to place a kiss before he sits down with the audience settling.

"Well Tobias, it sure looks like you've got quite a fan following here." Says Ronda smiling as Tobias gets up.

"Hello there Sinnoh, it very nice to see you as much as it is for you to see me." Says Tobias with the audience shouting with joy.

*Wow, I did not think that Tobias would have such a following, it's overwhelming.* Thought May with a look of disbelief and surprise.

"So Tobias, we know you are the Sinnoh League champion and you've been defending it from all kinds of challengers, does that make you the kind of role model that people can look up to?" Asks Ronda with the same look of curiosity.

"I don't judge people if they look at me as some kind of hero or villain, that's up to them entirely, if they want to cheer me or boo me, I won't mind, I'm here to face the best Sinnoh has to offer, and with all my skills, I will put everything I got to give my opponents the best battles they've ever competed in." Says Tobias with confidence and passion in his tone.

"Speaking of battles, you recently defended your title against Flint in a hard fought victory, do you think Flint has a chance of becoming the next Sinnoh League Champion?" Asks Ronda.

"I truly believe that anyone can become champion if they work hard for it, all they have to do is bring everything they got, be determined and train hard and one day, their dreams can come true." Says Tobias with the audience clapping in a positive response.

"Now that's the kind of champion I want to hear, we're going to take one more short break but don't worry, when we come back, I'm going to get an insight of Tobias's future battles to come, don't go anywhere." Says Ronda as the tv's goes to commercial for the last time.

"Ok girls, it's do or die time, the stars are aligned, we got 1 shot to do this right." Says Ash as the camera is primed and ready to shoot when the show comes back on.

"Welcome back, before we went to our final break, I said that I was going to ask Tobias about future battles, so Tobias, do you have any battles planned for the future, if so when can we expect them?" Asks Ronda leaning forward with curiosity.

"To tell you the truth, no, I don't have any future title defences for a while but remember, if someone challenges me to a battle, the title of Sinnoh League champion is on the line." Says Tobias with the technicians now discover a problem.

"We need technical support now." Calls out one of the camera crew as the screen on Ronda's side are flickering with the people looking confused as well as Tobias and Zoey.

"What's going on?" Asks Zoey with a confused look on her face.

In Kalos, the girls have successfully taken over the screen as they are now recording with the audience gasping at the sight of Ash with his back turned to the camera wearing the Blue and black striped hooded jacket.

"You all may be wondering who I am, you shall find out soon enough." Says Ash still with his back facing the camera until he turns around but no one can see his face due to the hood of his jacket covering all but his mouth.

"Who is this, I demand to know!" Shouted Ronda with anger.

"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough, my attention is directed towards you Tobias." Says Ash as Tobias stands up to face the screen.

"And what is it you want with me?" Asks Tobias with a look of concern and a bit of hostility.

"Settle down, I haven't done anything to get heat, anyway, I am challenging you Tobias to a 6 vs 2 Pokémon battle for your Sinnoh League Championship." Says Ash with the audience oooing and cheering in response.

"Well Tobias, you just been challenged for your title, are you going to accept or not?" Asks Ronda with the audience shouting yes and no in droves.

"I'll tell you what, I accept your challenge, name any time, any place." Says Tobias with confidence in his voice.

"I figured you might say that, and you're going to love this, we can't do it in any normal battlefield, no, it's too small, I'm thinking of the grandest stage of all of Sinnoh." Says Ash with the audience building to cheers slowly.

"Don't tell me that…" Says Ronda before Ash interrupts her.

"That's right, the stage I've chosen is the Lily of the Valley Stadium." Says Ash with the audience cheering with anticipation.

"Ok, very interesting, but you didn't say the time." Says Tobias with a smile.

"Glad you pointed that one out, we will battle in 4 days, plenty of time for us to train and get the media invested in this, also Cynthia, please invite as many champions as you can because when me and Tobias face off, history will be made, not to mention, not all stipulations are made until I reveal myself, see you in 4 days." Says Ash as the camera finishes recording and the show continues.

"Well you just heard right here folks, it seems our Sinnoh League Champion Tobias has found his next opponent, an unknown Trainer, they will meet in 4 days at the Lily of the Valley stadium where the unknown Trainer claims history will be made, we'll see you there." Says Ronda as the audience claps.

When the show ends, we see Zoey and Tobias talking about what just happened.

"Are you ok Zoey?" Asks Tobias with a look of concern.

"I'm fine, just can't believe what just happened, you've been challenged by an unknown Trainer who said that you and him are going to make history, I wonder what he means by that." Says Zoey.

"I don't know, but I do know that, I've accepted the challenge and I need to prepare for him." Says Tobias with a look of concentration.

"Ok, I'll see you in 4 days via the Skybox, you just be careful, ok?" Says Zoey before leaving.

*Now it's time to get to work.* Thought Tobias as he's leaving the studio to catch a train to the ferry to Lily of the Valley island with the sun setting.

Back in Kalos, Ash and the group are at Lumiose Airport with Bonnie and Clement, Ash is sending a message to his mom to watch the battle in 4 days, Dawn informs her mom of the battle but doesn't give away Ash's cover, she then asks Brock to join them, May asks her brother to join them too, the plane is rolled out onto the runway.

"Hey May, the planes here, it's time to go now, you can catch up with him later." Says Misty before May says bye to hang up.

The group boards the plane which looks like a VIP type of plane, only it's small, Ash and the girls get on the plane discreetly, the plane takes off.

"Well girls, we're officially on our way to Sinnoh, are you excited for this?" Asks Ash as he lays back on a chair.

"I sure am, this is my first time going to Sinnoh, it should be fun." Says Misty as she also lays back on her chair.

"Well, it'll take us one whole day to arrive, so let's just sit back and relax." Says May as the group all sits back.

A few hours later, Ash is sitting in thought of his coming battle in 3 days.

*Just you wait Tobias, cause after this battle is concluded, none of us will ever forget what will happen, I guarantee that.* Thought Ash with a look of determination on his face when he feels Serena tugging his shirt.

"Hey Ash, mind If I sit next to you?" Asks Serena as Ash lifts his seat's arm and Serena sits next to him.

"So is something wrong, you look concerned." Says Ash when he looks at Serena's face which looks saddened.

"It's Tobias, you said he beat you with only 2 of his Pokémon, I'm afraid you'll get creamed." Says Serena with tears drippling down her face.

"Hey, it's ok, I know what to expect this time, besides he's not the only one who's gotten stronger all these years." Says Ash wiping the tears from her face.

*That's right, ever since competing in the Kalos League and winning it, he's improved his skills and abilities throughout rigorous training he put on his body, he even smiled through all that.* Thought Serena blushing as she pictures everything Ash has done.

"There you go Serena, there's nothing to worry about, I understand why you're scared for me and I don't blame you for that, I'm getting pumped just thinking about it, it's going to be epic." Says Ash with a confident smile on his face.

(Snuffles) "Thank you Ash, I feel better now, I wish I could pay you back for your kind heart but for me, there's only one way." Says Serena as she puts her lips on Ash's as they kiss with passion until they separate for air, then May gently pushes Serena to the side as she plants her lips on his before separating.

(Sighs happily) "You know exactly what to say to girls like us, I feel like you've become a charmer." Says May smiling and blushing.

"Only to you girls, I'm so grateful to have you girls in my life cause I made so many opportunities memorable, I'm so happy to have you girls along for the ride." Says Ash laying back smiling as May and Serena lay next to him and wraps their arms around his waist.

*I love these girls so much I can't even describe how I feel.* Thought Ash as he plants his lips on Serena's and May's cheeks before laying back to sleep.

The Sun rises as the plane has landed in Jubilife City where there is very few people at the moment as Ash and the gang are waiting for Max.

"When Max gets here, we're leaving for the train station ok?" Says Ash with the girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"I've got no problem with that." Says Misty giving a thumbs up.

It doesn't take long for Max to arrive, when he gets to the group, his sister hugs him knowing he is safe.

"Now that everyone's here, we ready to go?" Ask Ash with everyone else nodding in affirmation.

"Well lets go, our train isn't going to arrive with us standing around." Says Max with excitement as they start walking to the train station.

When they get to the train station, the announcer tells the usual timetables of the trains, he then announces a special train on it's way and will arrive in 3 mins.

"A special train, I wonder what it is." Says Serena with a look of curiosity.

In 3 mins, the special train has arrived, it's a bullet train which flies in speed.

"Wow, it's a bullet train, I've always wondered what it's like to ride in one." Says Dawn with a smile on her face.

"Well, let's get on, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity that we can't waste." Says Ash as the group gets on the train.

The guard blows his whistle and raises his white flag to let the driver know that he can close the doors, he closes the doors and the train slowly leaves the station, it increases its speed slowly until it's on the straights.

"Well when we pick up speed, we'll be at Sunnyshore City in no time." Says Ash as the group takes their seats.

The trains goes full speed the moment they're on a straight causing the seats to pull back.

*Wow, this thing can really fly, it's unbelievable that we're in one of the fastest modes of transportation in the world,* Thought Ash smiling to himself.

As the bullet train takes the group to Sunnyshore City, we see Tobias at the Lily of the Valley island town training with his Latios and Darkrai, they go over their range attacks which look more powerful.

"Well done you 2, with your aim on point, our mystery opponent shouldn't be too much trouble." Says Tobias with a calm look on his face.

*Keep telling yourself that Tobias, cause you're next battle will be your last once I'm done with you.* Thought Darkrai with an evil look on its face as Tobias puts them back in their pokeballs.

When he has put them back in their pokeballs, he heads to the Pokémon Centre for a break.

Back on the bullet train, we see May and Serena talking to Max about Tobias, Max is shocked upon what he learns about the 2 Pokémon he uses.

"I can't believe it, I never heard of anyone catching a legendary, even catching 2 sounds twice as unlikely." Says Max with a look of disbelief.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true, we've even seen it when he was facing Flint." Says May as she hands Max her Dex which contains the finish of the Tobias and Flint battle.

"I-I don't even know what to say, Ash should back out of this battle." Says Max in which the girls gasp.

"Back out, but why?" Asks Serena with a look of disbelief.

"Because if you face Tobias, you'll get creamed badly, not to mention, his Latios and Darkrai are unlike anything I've seen in my life." Says Max as he hands May's Dex back to her.

"I told Serena this last night, but he's not the only one who's gotten stronger, after all, you've seen the Kalos League finals." Says Ash with a confident smile on his face.

"But this raises the question, what are you going to do for training, you've become in the audiences eyes isolated, so how are you going to train in private?" Asks Misty with a look of curiosity.

"I'll figure it out once we arrive at Sunnyshore city, for now, we should just relax until the train stops at Sunnyshore City." Says Ash as he lays back with the train increasing it's speed.

4 hours later, the Bullet train has arrived at Sunnyshore City, and the group is at the Pokémon Centre outside where Ash and his team are training extremely hard with Ash doing his parkour moves as well as stretches, jumping jacks, push-ups, the usual stuff only his team are copying him.

"Wow, who knew Ash's team would be in perfect synch with his movements." Says Max with a look of amazement as the 4 girls blush since Ash took his shirt off.

(Sighs happily) "He's so dreamy." Says the girls with hearts in their eyes as they watch Ash now do athletic things like cartwheels, sprints even baseball slides to evade his teams range attacks which are extremely close to hitting him but not close enough.

*That's it you guys, keep this up and we'll be on point to defeat Latios and Darkrai.* Thought Ash as he does more twists and flips to evade.

The day comes to a close with Ash and the girls heading inside for something to eat, as they eat their food, we head back to the town on the Lily of the Valley where Tobias is looking out of a window where the stadium is.

*I wonder what's going on inside the stadium cause I swear I could hear some construction work.* Thought Tobias with a look of curiosity.

Tobias's hunch is right as construction is going inside the stadium, the construction work is on the entrance stage to the battlefield which is on both sides with a red curtain that looks like a coliseum, pyro is being tested which is successful, and the lighting is mainly focused on the battlefield itself.

"Well guys, we're almost done here, once we finish, we can officially call it a night." Says one of the workers working on the entrance stage.

It takes another 10 mins for the construction to be fully completed, they head to their apartments for the night after 9 hrs of building.

The next day, at the docks, we see Cynthia waiting patiently for a boat from Sunnyshore City to arrive with the wind blowing past her gently .

*Won't be too long until they arrive, I just hope that they are pleased with what we got to offer them.* Thought Cynthia smiling.

It doesn't take long for the boat to arrive, when the ramp lowers, 2 familiar people walk down onto the docks.

"Ahh, so glad you 2 could make it, welcome to the Lily of the Valley, where our latest battle will take place in 2 days." Says Cynthia as she shakes hands with Alder and Diantha.

"Glad to be here after that hooded figure requested our presence on Ronda's Rounds." Says Alder with a smile on his face.

"I wonder what his skills are like for him to request our presence." Says Diantha with a look of curiosity on her face.

"We'll find out in 2 days, for now, how bout we show you the stadium?" Says Cynthia with Alder and Diantha nodding in agreement.

As they head to the stadium, we see Ash on the vid phone to his mom about the battle that's going to happen in 2 days.

"Hey mom, how've you been?" Asks Ash smiling with his mother also smiling on the vid phone.

"I'm fine sweetie, how have you and your girls been since I saw you at the Kalos League finals?" Asks Delia with a look of curiosity.

"We've been fine here, we're in Sinnoh for a battle that's going to happen in 2 days." Says Ash.

"I'm guessing that you're a part of that battle, am I right?" Says Delia with a smile.

"You know me mom, far better than anyone else, except for my girlfriends." Says Ash laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I can't wait to watch it in 2 days, it'll be something to remember that's for sure." Says Delia with Ash giving a thumbs up.

"It'll be something to remember all right, it'll be me, the Kalos League Champ, taking on the Sinnoh League Champ, Tobias in a Championship unification 2 vs 6 battle." Says Ash with a determined look on his face.

"Well, it should be interesting how this all plays out, well, I got to go but I will be watching you in 2 days on the TV, good luck, train hard and do your best." Says Delia before blowing a kiss to her son before hanging up.

(Hangs up) *Love you too mom, now that's done, time to head back to the girls and see what they're doing, Max might help me with training today.* Thought Ash as he walks back to the Pokémon Center.

When Ash gets back to the Center, he hears May, Max and Serena talking about the ads that were just on the TV that is promoting Ash's battle with Tobias only Ash's side has a black figure with question marks in the middle and is labelled: "Mystery Opponent" and the Sinnoh League Trophy is in the middle of it, the times says 6pm for the event starting and 5pm for the kick-off show which is hosted by Ronda.

"So are we in agreement here, once we're in agreement, we're not going to say any of this to Ash." Says Serena whispering.

"Yep, I'm in, I'm sure the others will be too once they hear what we're doing in 2 days." Says May also whispering before the 2 walk to their room to tell Misty and Dawn.

*I wonder what they were talking about, meh, I guess I'll find out in 2 days.* Thought Ash with a curious look on his face when Max comes upto him.

"Hey Ash, would you like some help with your training?" Asks Max.

"Yeah, you can help me point out what I need to work on and what I can do to improve." Says Ash as he heads to the back where a battlefield is, followed by Max.

The hours go by with Ash training with his team extensively hard with Max watching closely, they go over their hand to hand moves and range attacks, Max gives out good advice since he's studying both him and Tobias.

"Well Ash, I haven't seen you this focused since your battle with Alain." Says Max with Ash giving a thumbs up.

"Let's head back to the girls and see what they've been doing." Says Ash with Max nodding in agreement before heading back inside for the night.

"Well Ash, I hope Pikachu will be ok with you putting him in that backpack of yours." Says Max with Ash giving him a thumbs up in response.

When they get back, they see the girls sitting on the floor talking about the Contest and Showcases in the future.

"Hey girls, what you are talking about?" Asks Ash causing the girls to look at him and blush.

"Nothing important Handsome, we were just talking about the Contests and Showcases in the future." Says Misty as Ash sits with them.

They talk for a bit until Ash says something very inspirational, after that Serena leaps on top of him and presses her lips onto his as they kiss with passion until they separate for air followed by May, Misty and finally Dawn doing the same thing.

"Man, this is never going to get old, isn't it?" Says Ash blushing with the girls smiling.

"Nope, not when we're around." Says the girls at the exact same time.

They head to bed later as we skip to the next day, we see Tobias training hard with Latios, his Darkrai is resting inside his pokeball but a dark aura is flowing from inside.

(Laughs evilly) *Wait until tomorrow Tobias, cause I'm going to do bad things to you that you'll be forced to retire for good.* Says Darkrai with a evil look on its face.

"Nice job Latios, with you by my side, it'll be another clean sweep for us tomorrow." Says Tobias patting Latios on the head.

We head back to Ash who's again evading every single attack his team can muster, they nearly hit him every single time but just barely miss him by the skin of his teeth.

(Pants) "Wow, you guys know exactly what to do for tomorrow's battle, now it doesn't matter if you get beat, just know that you'll try your hardest, even you Pikachu, now let's head back to the girls and see what they're doing." Says Ash before returning his team to their pokeballs and starts walking back with Max.

We see Serena talking to her mom about tomorrow's battle, she doesn't give up Ash's identity, when she hangs up, she calls Clemont and Bonnie and tells them that the vid was a huge success, they then speak about watching the battle tomorrow with their father with Serena nodding, she then hangs up and lets May tell her parents the same thing, again, she doesn't give away Ash's identity, her parents say that they will watch before telling her to watch over Max before hanging up.

"Let's head back and see how Ash is doing with his training." Says Serena as the 2 head back to their room.

When they get back to their room, they see Ash sitting in thought about his game plan for tomorrow, May gently taps him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Ash, remember when we dressed as security for your battle with Alain?" Asks May smiling.

"Yes, you walked me out to the arena, why do you ask?" Asks Ash with a curious look on his face.

"Me and Serena have been talking with the other girls and we want to do it again, we even packed them to bring with us." Says May with Ash nodding in understanding.

"Ok, go ahead, I'm down with that, only I do not get music playing until we're near the arena." Says Ash with the girls nodding in understanding.

"Great, I'll go and tell Dawn and Misty what we're doing tomorrow, then we should get some food cause I'm getting hungry." Says Serena as she heads out to find Dawn and Misty.

It doesn't take long for Serena to find the other 2 and tells them that Ash has accepted their idea, they then head back and order some food, the food is pasta, we head back to Tobias who's also eating from a restaurant which the waiter is again Cilan.

"Did you enjoy your meal sir?" Asks Cilan as he picks up his dish.

"Yes I did Cilan, didn't you say you come from Unova?" Asks Tobias as he wipes his hands and mouth with a napkin.

"Yes, I am from Unova as a S-Class Connoisseur, so many opportunities for me to take." Says Cilan as he takes the dish away smiling.

*Wow, for a Connoisseur, you sure are one lucky guy to travel the world.* Thought Tobias before he stands up and heads back to his hotel for the night.

Ash and his gang have finished their food and head to bed with Ash being cuddled by the girls in his sleep, we head to his dream where there is nothing but clouds.

"Where am I, what's going on?" Asks Ash confused.

*Do not fear, Chosen one, I'm not here to harm you.* Says a voice that Ash instantly recognises.

"Arceus, is this a dream?" Asks Ash as Arceus appears.

*You can say something like that.* Says Arceus with a calm look on his face.

"What am I doing here, I don't understand what's going on." Says Ash with a confused look on his face.

*It's best that I show you.* Says Arceus as the 2 float towards the hotel Tobias is sleeping at, they get a closer look at his room.

"It's Tobias, and he's asleep, wait, is this what you wanted to show me?" Asks Ash with a concerned look.

*Take a closer look at his pokeballs, then you'll know what I'm showing you.* Says Arceus as Ash takes a closer look in which he spots a dark purple and black aura seeping out of one of his pokeballs.

"What is that dark energy I'm looking at?" Asks Ash with a look of concern and worry.

*That is Darkrai's ball, as of late, Darkrai has become more aggressive in battle and it'll only be a matter of time until Tobias no longer has control of it, and it will control him to its content.* Says Arceus causing Ash to gasp in shock.

"Well, what can we do, we can't just let Darkrai get away with something that horrible." Says Ash with a look of worry.

*As I said, fear not, you may have an opportunity to save him tomorrow by defeating his Darkrai in battle before he takes control, if you don't, well, Darkrai will cause untold devastation upon the regions and no one can stop it, not even I can stop it.* Says Arceus with dread in his voice.

"How can you not stop it, you're the most powerful Pokémon I've ever seen." Says Ash with a concerned look.

*True, but there are limits to what I can do, our time is up, we will meet again in the future, until then, do what you can for tomorrow's battle with Tobias, I'll be watching from the Hall of Origins along with my brothers and sisters, remember, Darkrai must be stopped before it's too late, good luck, Chosen one.* Says Arceus as he floats away to Ash waking up with the girls already up and out of bed.

"Ahh, oh man, what a dream I just had." Says Ash as he rubs his eyes and gets out of bed only for the girls to hug and tackle him back onto the bed.

"Oh Ash, we were so worried about, you were mumbling words in your sleep." Says the girls blushing and small tears in their eyes.

"It's ok girls, I'm still here, there's no need to cry anymore." Says Ash hugging the girls as they wipe their tears away.

Soon, they have their breakfast which is cereal, they talk about Ash's final preparation for the battle against Tobias, Ash is still thinking about what Arceus just told him until Misty tells him what she and the others are doing, Ash has paid attention.

"You understand what we're doing Ash?" Asks Misty with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, you girls are heading to the arena while I'm going over my final training for tonight." Says Ash with May handing him his hooded jacket.

"Don't forget to wear this, you're a mystery opponent against Tobias and people don't need to know who you are until the battle begins." Says May as Ash puts his blue and black striped jacket on and puts his hood over his head and face except his lips.

"That's a good point, Max, you should go with your sister and help them with whatever they need, I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Says Ash with Max nodding in understanding.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll see you later ok?" Says Serena before kissing Ash on the cheek with the other girls doing the same before leaving with Max.

Half an hour later, we see Ash warming up before doing his training with his team, they go through range attacks and close combat twice, 2 hours go by with Ash drinking a bottle of water before returning his team into their pokeballs.

*There, now we should be ready for tonight, I wonder what the others are doing at the stadium.* Thought Ash as he walks to the stadium.

**Time: 2:30 pm **

At the stadium, the girls are at one of three main merchandise stands which multiple are books, tapes, DVDs and action figures of Tobias.

"Wow, look at all this Merchandise, I wonder how much all of this costs." Says Serena with a curious look on her face.

"My guess is that it costs a fortune, not to mention that it'll all be sold out when the fans rush in here." Says Misty at a different stand.

Inside the stadium, Dawn, May and Max are going through the backstage until a familiar voice calls out to them.

"Hey guys, it's been a long time since I last saw you." Says Brock who's talking with Cilan as the three turn to face him.

"Brock, it's been a while since we last saw you." Says Dawn smiling as the group each shake hands with Brock.

"Hey guys, hate to say this but you're forgetting someone here." Says Cilan as the group also shake hands with him.

"Hey Cilan, how's your job as a world class Connoisseur going?" Asks Max as he adjusts his glasses.

"It's being going great, I've gotten so many opportunities in waiting tables, I've even served Tobias's table twice." Says Cilan smiling.

"Well, what are you guys doing here, this area is for Backstage personal only." Says Brock with a serious look on his face.

"Well Brock, we're here for this." Says May as she pulls out her Security guard's hat.

"Wait, you're here to escort the Mystery opponent out to the arena?" Says Brock with a shocked look in which the girls nod in conformation.

"That means you know who's facing Tobias tonight, who is it?" Asks Cilan with excitement.

"You'll find out, now if you excuse us, we should be heading to the locker room, talk to ya later." Says Dawn as the group heads to the locker room area.

They enter Ash's locker room to put on their outfits with Max standing outside, when they finish, Max enters the room.

"Wow, you 2 look spectacular." Says Max smiling and adjusts his glasses.

"Thanks Max, can you please find Serena and Misty and bring them here?" Asks May as Max runs off to find the other girls.

Max eventually finds Misty and Serena talking to one of the store keepers which so happens to be Johanna, Dawn's mother.

"Wow, it's so nice to know that my sweet girl is having the time of her life." Says Johanna smiling.

"Hey Misty, Serena!" Yells Max as the 3 turn to face him.

"Hey Max, what are you doing here, I thought you were with May and Dawn." Says Serena with a curious look on her face.

"I was, but they asked me to find you and bring you to them." Says Max putting his hands on his hips.

"Ok, well it's been nice meeting you Johanna, hope you enjoy the battle that's taking place tonight." Says Misty as the 2 wave before leaving to the locker room.

The girls follow Max to the locker room where May and Dawn are sitting and thinking, Misty and Serena enter the locker room to get dressed into the Security outfits, once they finished, the girls talk about some random stuff as we see Ash walking through the hallways with production crew talking and testing the cameras, he finds the locker room and enters with the girls hugging him down to the floor and giggling.

"Girls, I know you're happy to see me but can you please let me up?" Asks Ash as the girls let up off the ground,

"So Ash, are you ready for tonight?" Asks Max with a look of excitement.

"You bet I am, I just hope Tobias brings his A game to this battle, cause after tonight, everything changes." Says Ash smiling.

Tobias is looking around the backstage area as he finds his locker room with Zoe waiting on the outside.

"Hey Zoe, glad you could make it." Says Tobias as the 2 hug.

"There was no way I'm going to miss this besides, I'm just a curious as you are on who that person wearing that hooded jacket is." Says Zoe.

"We'll find out later tonight, now if you please excuse me, I've got final preparations to make." Says Tobias smiling as Zoey moves out of the way before whispering in his ear about talking later.

**Time: 4:50**

The sun slowly starts to set with people flooding in at the gates when they open, the merchandise stands also get sort of crowded, when the clock hits 5:00pm, the Pre-show goes live with Ronda.

"Hello everyone and welcome to this historic Pre-show where the current Sinnoh League Champion Tobias is set to take on a "Mystery Opponent" who said they'd reveal themselves before this crowd that's still filing in, I'm Ronda from Ronda's Rounds being joined here by one of the Elite 4 members, Flint along with the infamous Professor Rowan." Says Ronda as the camera show the 2 for a split second before the shot changes to where all 3 are in the shot.

As the pre-show continues, Cynthia is at Ash's locker room where she knocks on the door.

"Hello, who's there?" Asks Misty.

"It's Cynthia, I'd like to enter this room if that's ok." Says Cynthia as Serena opens the door and Cynthia walks in.

"Ah, I see that our hooded figure is already here, good, I was thinking about all this hype for this battle and if he wasn't here, everyone would be disappointed, I also see that our figure has bought security, that's a nice touch." Says Cynthia smiling.

"So what are you doing here Cynthia, don't you have a seat in the Skybox?" Asks May with a curious look on her face.

"I just wanted to talk to our friend about Tobias, after all you know what he's capable of, don't you… Ash?" Says Cynthia smiling which causes the girls to gasp in shock.

"What, you knew about this?" Asks Serena with Cynthia still smiling as the girls took their hats off.

"It actually makes sense for me, as Ash did compete here in the Sinnoh League and came in the top 4 after losing to Tobias, as Tobias went on to win the whole thing." Says Cynthia as Ash takes his hood off.

"You're exactly right, but I'm surprised that you didn't tell anyone else about this to be honest." Says Misty with a surprised look on her face.

"I wouldn't, but that's not why I'm here." Says Cynthia with the girls looking confused.

"Then why are you here then?" Asks Dawn as Cynthia sits next to Ash.

"Gather round girls, I'll explain what I know." Says Cynthia as the girls sit around in a circle to listen the Sinnoh Champ.

*This ought to be good.* Thought Ash as the girls listen closely.

"I'm sure you're aware of Tobias's Darkrai and how powerful it has become." Says Cynthia with the girls nodding in understanding.

"Yes, we're well aware of Darkrai and how powerful it is, we saw the battle between Tobias and Flint." Says Serena with Cynthia looking serious.

"Well, I don't know if you noticed this, but Darkrai has become so aggressive that he may snap and go wild and out of control." Says Cynthia with a concerned look on her face.

*Just like Arceus told me in my dream last night, he even told me that he's unable to stop it.* Thought Ash with a thinking face.

"Is there something we can do to stop it?" Asks Misty with a worried look on her face with Cynthia shaking her head.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, the only way to stop it is to cancel the battle, but that will most likely cause panic and the people will riot." Says Cynthia.

"Then leave it to me." Says Ash causing the girls each to gasp in shock and cover their mouths.

"But Ash, if you do battle Darkrai, he'll do very drastic and horrible things that no one should endure." Says Cynthia with a concerned look on her face.

"You should know me by now, I'm more than willing to risk my life to save the world." Says Ash with determination as Cynthia puts her hands on his shoulders and turns him to face her.

"Ash, please be careful out there, these girls here really care about you just as much as I do, and I don't this night to end in a tragedy." Says Cynthia as she hugs Ash before separating to leave.

"Girls, once I'm out in the arena, you should stay back here with Max." Says Ash with the girls nodding in agreement and understanding.

"We will." Says the girls in unison and smiling as Ash puts his hood back over his entire face except his lips.

During that time, 4 people were battling to get the crowd excited as Night blackens the skies, 2 of those people just started arguing over "Basic" and "Pathetic", they are Paul and Trip, the other 2 are Barry and Gary who are attacking their distracted opponents, eliminating them, the referee calls the match.

"This battle is over, the winners are Barry from Twinleaf town and Gary from Pallet town." Says the official as Paul and Trip now leave the arena to settle their differences with their fists, the camera pans back to Ronda to close out the pre-show.

"Wow, what a tag battle that was to get the people excited here for the 6v2 battle that will commence in a few short moments." Says Ronda with the crowd building cheers.

"You can say that again, I'm getting excited about it, that's me signing off." Says Flint as he heads to one of the Skyboxes.

"I want to thank you for having me on the pre-show, now I'm off to take my seat for this historic battle to begin." Says Prof Rowan as he leaves to find his seat.

"Well, this is Ronda from Ronda's Rounds signing off but don't go anywhere as the battle will be underway in a few short moments, get ready cause this'll be a night that no one's going to forget." Says Ronda as the camera fades to black.

Back at Ash's locker room, the 4 girls are standing outside his door with their glasses and hats on with Dawn and May at the front and Serena and Misty in the back.

"We ready?" Asks May as the girls look at a tv screen along with Camera crew as a promo package is being played throughout all the Regions.

"Yes, let's do this." Says Misty as the promo package ends with pyro and fireworks go off into the night sky and lights shine on the crowd as music plays, the song is "When Legends rise" by Godsmack, the crowd cheers as the hard cam goes to the announcer in the middle of the battlefield.

"Good evening ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Lily of the Valley Stadium where we are live around the other reigons." Says the announcer as we see Iris, Clemont, Bonnie, even the Alohan gang is watching from their houses with the crowd cheering as Cynthia is watching along with Diantha and Alder.

*I just hope Ash is ready for the coming storm that's going to hit us in a few moments.* Thought Cynthia with a concentrated and concerned look.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, are you ready?" Asks the announcer with the crowd going crazy.

"It sounds like everyone's excited, I am excited too, but I still would like to see who is under that hood." Says Diantha smiling.

"We just need to be patient, they'll reveal themselves soon." Says Alder as the cheering slowly starts to die down.

"Well then, let's get it underway, the following battle is a 6v2 battle for the Sinnoh League championship, the rules are as follows, each competitor will use the number of Pokémon they agreed on, substitutes will be allowed, the last team remaining will be the winner." Says the Announcer as suspenseful music plays with the cameras focus on Tobias walking from his locker room to the curtains with the fans cheering until the cameras pan back to the battlefield with the fans cheering simmering down.

When the cheering stops, music plays with the words "I'm becom-, I'm becom-, I'm becoming," with the words repeat itself before a guitar note plays with pyro exploding with the guitar playing for 9 seconds until more lyrics are heard with the lights in the arena going out, the lights come back on when the words "I am cold like December snow" revealing Tobias as fireworks go off.

"Introducing first, from Parts unknown, he is the Sinnoh League champion, Tobias." Says the announcer with the crowd cheering like mental as Tobias rises his arm into the air, the song: Judas by Fozzy soon stops playing with crowd still cheering, some of the girls in the stands scream "I love you Tobias", the cheers die down.

*Wow, I never thought that I would be well received here of all places where I became the Sinnoh League champion.* Thought Tobias as he waves to the crowd before stopping.

Music plays with the cameras focusing to the other locker room with the 4 girls standing their with glasses on, Serena knocks on the door with Ash opening it and walks in the middle of the group, the music is called: Evil Ways (Justice Mix) by Blues Saraceno, the lyrics are not played, the group walks to the curtain with the camera panning back to the battlefield, Ash gives the girls a kiss on the cheek before heading out with a microphone in hand, no pyro goes off, the audience stays silent when they see Ash with his hood still covering his face as the music stops.

"Tobias, I did say that I would reveal myself before this packed out crowd here tonight." Says Ash on the mic with Tobias mouthing some words.

*Go on Ash, show your face so that history can be made like you made history in Kalos.* Thought Cynthia looking closely at Tobias.

"Well, here goes nothing." Says Ash before pulling his hood back, revealing his face.

The crowd is in shock for a brief moment before the give Ash a standing ovation as music plays with lyrics saying: "Be yourself, can't be no one else", the song is called: Rebel Heart by CFo$, he throws his arms to the side causing pyro and fireworks to go off, the cheers do not stop as flashes go off.

"Wow, this crowd is really behind the Kalos League champion, I've never felt anything like this, this is amazing." Says Diantha with a shocked look on her face as the cheers slowly simmer down with the music stopping.

"Now, before the announcer introduces me, I'd like to announce myself that this battle is no longer for the Sinnoh League championship." Says Ash with everyone except his girls looking confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Asks Alder with a curious look on his face.

"I'm sure he'll tell us." Says Diantha with a sort of anxious look on her face.

"I'd like to say that this 6v2 battle will now be for the Sinnoh League championship AND the Kalos League Championship which I have willingly bought my trophy here tonight to unify with yours Tobias, which now looks like this." Says Ash as he removes a red tarp revealing a trophy made of gold with the shape of all the reigons, it also has all the jewels from Ash's trophy on different areas of it, there are flashes going off with the fans cheering at the sight of the glorious trophy design.

"Wow, that design looks so prestigious, Ash really must've put a lot of work into this knowing that only 1 of them will walk out the winner." Says Alder with the other 2 nodding in agreement.

"Now you can introduce me." Says Ash to the announcer who nods.

"And his opponent, from Pallet town in the Kanto region, he is the Kalos League champion, Ash Ketchum." Says the Announcer with the fans cheering loudly until they stop with the referee holding 2 flags is in the middle.

"Ok, you ready?" Asks the ref to Tobias who gives a concentrated look.

"You ready?" Asks the ref to Ash who nods with a determined look.

"Ok, you 2, unleash your 1st Pokémon." Says the Ref as Ash and Tobias have their ball in hand.

"Latios, let's go!" Shouted Tobias as Latios looks ready to go.

"Snorlax, I choose you!" Says Ash as he throws his ball with Snorlax looking primed.

"Let the battle begin!" Says the Ref with the crowd cheering.

"Snorlax, let's start this with Headbutt!" Says Ash as Snorlax runs to Latios.

"Latios, Evade!" Says Tobias as Latios moves to the left with great speed but Snorlax catches up.

"Now Snorlax, Mega Punch!" Says Ash with Snorlax's hands glowing and starts to pummel Latios.

*This isn't good, Latios can handle this but not for long, I need to find a way out and fas-, that's it.* Thought Tobias with a plan.

"That's it Snorlax, keep it going." Says Ash with Tobias laughing now.

"What's so funny?" Asks Ash.

"Oh, I thought you were a serious challenger for my title and a serious champion, how wrong I was." Says Tobias in a tone that Ash knows too well.

*He's up to something, I got to figure it out before it's too late.* Thought Ash gritting his teeth.

"Latios, Quick Attack!" Shouted Tobias with Latios increasing speed and charging at Snorlax.

"Quick Snorlax, use Protect for as long as you can!" Shouted Ash as Snorlax puts it's hands in front causing a green ball to encircle around Snorlax.

Latios zooms towards Snorlax and hits the green dome to no avail, Latios tries again this time gaining more speed like a ninja, again Snorlax deflects the attack, this goes on for some time but every attack that's deflected, the green dome gets weaker, with 1 final hit, the green dome shatters like glass.

"Now Latios, use Hyper Beam!" Shouted Tobias as Latios opens it's mouth to unleash a purple violet beam.

"Snorlax, evade quickly!" Shouted Ash to no avail as Snorlax takes massive damage and faints with spirals in its eyes.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, this bout goes to Latios." Says the Ref waving his flag to the side of Tobias as the crowd cheers.

"Oh, Snorlax lost." Says Serena sitting in the Locker room watching on a monitor.

"Don't worry, Ash still has 5 members of his team left so anything can happen." Says Misty with a assuring smile.

"True, but don't forget that Tobias is a legend in his own right with that Latios, taking it down won't be easy." Says Max adjusting his glasses as they look back to the monitor.

"Poor Snorlax, he got creamed by Latios." Says Bonnie with a sad look.

"True, but by doing that, Ash has made Latios exhaust it's energy which will cause Ash's team to strike quickly." Says Clemont.

"Ok Ash, please select your next Pokémon." Says the Ref.

"Okay, Pikachu, I choose you!" Says Ash throwing his arm in front of him as Pikachu jumps off and lands on the battlefield.

"Ok, let the battle continue." Says the Ref as the 2 combatants get into a stance.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Shouted Ash as Pikachu has a silver like aura and hops with speed and runs towards Latios.

"Latios, evade!" Yells Tobias as Latios moves out of the way just as fast as Pikachu was rushing at it.

*It's so fast, how do I damage something that fast, wait, I got it!* Thought Ash with an idea in his head.

*What's he up to?* Thought Tobias with a suspicious look on his face as he looks at his opponent.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt to the sky!" Yells Ash as Pikachu fires his signature move to the dark sky as it disappears in a cloud.

"What's he doing?" Asks Misty with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, you're going to like where this is going." Says May with realisation on her face.

The girls continue to watch as clouds now come together with little bulbs of lightning flashing, then in a blind flash, a yellow lightning bolt flashes down and hits Pikachu causing him to sparkle all over his body with the electricity.

"Whoa, what is that?" Asks Serena with a surprised look on her face.

"That's Thunder Armor, 1 of Ash's ideas when he was in the Hoenn region." Says May with a smile as Pikachu looks determined with the electricity flowing onto the battlefield.

"Latios, try quick attack!" Shouted Tobias as Latios rushes at Pikachu.

"Use Iron Tail!" Shouted Ash as Pikachu swings his now silver hardened tail and strikes Latios in the face with the electricity causing critical damage.

The battle goes on with the 2 going back and forth, with 1 more idea, he know he needs to act now as both Latios and Pikachu are worn down.

"Pikachu, use Electro Ball with your Iron Tail, charge at em with Volt Tackle!" Shouted Ash as Pikachu shines his tail and a yellow ball appears on the end of his tail, he runs with a yellow electric aura around him with speed.

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Shouted Tobias as Latios fires a purple energy at the charging Pikachu in which the 2 collide causing a brief explosion.

"Oh my, what a collision, who's winning from this?" Asks Diantha as the champs look from their skybox.

The smoke clears as both Pikachu and Latios are covered in marks, bruises and cuts, Pikachu has fainted with Latios barely left standing.

"Pikachu is unable to continue, Latios is the winner." Says the Ref with the crowd giving an ovation to Pikachu for putting up a valiant fight.

"Wow, Pikachu deserves all the respect in the world for bringing the fight to Latios." Says Alder clapping his hands with the rest of the audience.

The ovation goes for a full minute until the Ref raises his hand for the audience to quiet down.

"Poor Pikachu, he got totalled by Latios's Dragon Pulse." Says Bonnie with another look of sadness.

"But it won't be in vain Bonnie, look at Latios, it doesn't look like it can take much more damage." Says Clemont adjusting his glasses.

"Ok Ash, please select your next Pokémon." Says the Ref as Ash holds a ball.

"Charizard, I Choose You!" Says Ash as Charizard roars loudly causing the battlefield to shake as snorts out some flames.

"Ok, let the battle continue." Says the Ref with the audience cheering.

"Latios, try using Hyper Beam." Says Tobias to no avail as Latios is hurt and exhausted due to the fight with Pikachu.

"Charizard, use your Seismic Toss." Says Ash as Charizard with great speed flies to Latios and wraps his arms around it, to fly high and spin until spirals are in its eyes, Charizard then flies down with the unconscious Latios and slams it head first into the ground.

"Latios is unable to battle, Charizard wins." Says the Ref as Tobias returns Latios.

*I thought Latios would take out Ash's team, gah, desperate times call for drastic measures.* Thought Tobias as he looks at Darkrai's ball which is oozing out dark purple energy.

"Tobias, you have 1 Pokémon left, please present it out." Says the Ref with Tobias looking uncertain of himself.

*If I use Darkrai, there's no telling what it'll do.* Thought Tobias with a concerned look on his face.

"Tobias, please present your Pokémon or I'll have to disqualify you." Says the Ref putting more pressure on Tobias.

"Fine, Darkrai, I need your assistance." Says Tobias as Darkrai gets into a fighting stance.

"Now let the battle continue." Says the Ref with Darkrai laughing menacingly.

*I got a bad feeling about this, I need to be careful with Darkrai.* Thought Ash looking at Darkrai.

"Darkrai, Dark Pulse." Says Tobias as Darkrai fires a dark purple ball.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Says Ash as Charizard fires flames which blows through the Dark Pulse and straight to Darkrai who turns into a shadow to avoid taking damage.

"You forgotten that Darkrai can vanish into a shadow, you need to do better than that if you're going to beat me." Says Tobias with a look of confidence.

Every attack and strategy Ash tries to do, Darkrai just turns into a shadow, but unknown to both trainers, Darkrai's aggression is growing out of control, Charizard has fainted after exhaustion by taking a hit from a Hyper Beam, Ash then sends out Sceptile, with a look of smirking, Sceptile and Darkrai go head to head like the actual anime, Sceptile tries many moves including: Leaf Blade, Bullet Seed, Leaf Storm, everything in his arsenal to try and take Darkrai down, Darkrai's aggression and dark aura is nearing critical.

"Sceptile, use Leech Seed." Says Ash as Sceptile plants the seeds with vines growing and wrapping around Darkrai, draining it's energy.

"Well there it is folks, we may have a first Undisputed Champion right here tonight." Says the announcer with fans cheering and the girls jumping in joy.

*Not yet, I'm not finished YETTTTTTT!* Says Darkrai as his dark aura is now unleashed, causing the fans to stop cheering.

*This is what I was afraid of* Thought Ash gritting his teeth.

In a shocking fashion, Darkrai turns to the shocked Tobias and lunges into his body, causing everybody in the audience and Skyboxes to gasp in horror.

"Oh my Arceus, what's happening?" Asks May with a scared look on her face like the rest of the girls as they cuddle up together in fear.

Tobias struggles and grunts in pain with Darkrai gaining more control of his body, the pain and struggling stops with Tobias bent forward, then reveals a changed look with his eyes glowing red and his body pulsing out the dark aura.

"What in the world just happened here?" Asks Misty still looking on in fright.

(Laughs evilly) "Now that I've acquired the vessel of Tobias, I can battle freely without risking my health, not to mention, I now have the ability to clone myself." Says Darkrai as he uses Double Team to unveil another Darkrai with the same dark aura.

*Darkrai's now allowed to do whatever he wants, I need to end this before these innocent people are harmed in his fury.* Thought Ash with a tense look on his face as Darkrai now has summoned dark clouds which some lightning strikes to frighten the crowd.

(Laughing maniacally) *You like what I'm doing boy, cause after this, you'll be my very first victim.* Says Darkrai as his clone lunges at Sceptile as they now fight with intensity, they go back and forth with everything but Sceptile is no match for Darkrai's new power as he goes down from a Flamethrower.

"Nice work Sceptile, you deserve a rest, Infernape, I choose you!" Says Ash as he quickly switches his team out as Infernape looks ready to go.

Infernape and Darkrai go all out with moves and counters, Darkrai has the upper hand as his new powers are giving him the edge, Infernape is covered in bruises, cuts and marks, Darkrai has suffered damage too, Infernape is laying on the ground looking like he can't fight anymore until he picks himself up, reveals his eyes red and explodes flames from his body, the girls watch in awe.

"It's Blaze, Infernape's special ability." Says Misty with excitement as the girls split and smile with small tears in their eyes.

"Now Ash may have a chance." Says Serena with the same expression as she puts her hands on her chest.

Now with a new ignited flame, Infernape unleashes a fury of blows, but each time Darkrai gets hit, Tobias feels the effect of the hit, the 2 go back and forth with powerful strikes and moves, but Infernape can't contend with Darkrai's growing power as Darkrai causes a massive, scary explosion with a dark purple coloured Energy Ball hitting Infernape who attempted to use Flare Blitz.

"Ahh, Infernape i-is u-unable t-t-to ba-ba-battle, the win-winner is Darkrai." Says the ref in fright with the crowd dead silence in fear with Ash looking concerned and rage as the possessed Tobias laughs maniacally.

"This is bad, if Darkrai gets 1 more win, he'll cause so much havoc that'll be powerful enough to destroy the world." Says Cynthia with a depressing look as we look back at the girls whose looks are of fear as they again are holding each other close.

"Poor Infernape, even with his Blaze ability, he couldn't bring down this wrath of evil, now Ash has 1 Pokémon left to face this monster." Says May stuttering after watching the horror unfold.

"Come on Ash, you can do it, do it for us, the entire world is counting on you." Says Serena holding her hands together like she's praying.

Ash gets his last Pokeball and tightens his grip on it and closes his eyes.

*I'm sorry Greninja, please do your best in this battle, the entire world is counting on us to save it from this evil.* Thought Ash before opening his eyes and takes a deep breath.

*What good can you do boy, I've become more powerful than ever, I've taken out nearly every member of your team, just make it easy on yourself and give up while you can and I'll make your suffering easier.* Says Darkrai with an even more menacing look.

"Not a chance, you throw everything you got at me and I won't stay down, heck, I never run from threats even when the odds aren't in my side, I've faced more dangerous things in my life that no one should have to confront and I've overcame them, you're nothing compared to them so no, I won't go down without a fight, everyone here and watching at home is counting on me and I'm not going to lay down for anyone who's trying to destroy the world, I'll beat you and free Tobias from your clutches so you throw whatever you got at me and I'll still stand." Says Ash in defiance with the audience cheering very loudly after hearing Ash's heartfelt speech, the people watching at home give Ash a round of applause.

*Fine, have it your way, you'll soon be on your feet begging for mercy and the world shall soon be covered in darkness for all enternity.* Says Darkrai in a dark and menacing tone.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Says Ash as Greninja instantly gets into a fighting stance as Ash's face still looks at the possessed Tobias.

"So it all comes down to this, Darkrai, the most evil Pokémon in history and bent on world domination is against Greninja, the underdog who can't afford a loss, who's going to prevail?" Says Cynthia with a serious look on her face.

Greninja and Darkrai go at each other, both filled with determination in their hearts and souls, despite how awesome he is in battle, Greninja is badly outmatched due to Darkrai's fearsome power, he is filled with cuts and bruises and is laying on the ground looking dead.

"Greninja, NO!" Shouted Ash as everyone gasps with worry as Darkrai laughs again menacingly.

*See you fool, no mere mortal can take on me, I am inevitable!" Says Darkrai as he laughs insanely now.

"What can I do, I've thrown everything I had to try and free Tobias but nothing's worked, all is lost." Says Ash looking down and ready to admit defeat.

*Not everything is lost.* Speaks Arceus as he appears next to Ash, nobody else can see him.

"I don't understand, what do you mean not everything is lost?" Asks Ash with confusion.

*You say you use everything, you haven't used all your potential yet.* Says Arceus as Ash looks back at Greninja stirring but is on 1 knee and gives Ash a thumbs up.

"I get it, ok I know what I need to do now." Says Ash smiling.

*Good, do what you have to do to save Tobias and defeat Darkrai once and for all.* Says Arceus before disappearing and Ash focuses back to the battlefield.

Greninja stands back on his feet as Ash gives a confident smile and gets into a fighting stance.

(Music: XYZ performed by Miura Jam)

"Let's go Greninja, we got to use our full potential!" Shouted Ash before yelling to the sky as a water spiral appears and Greninja changes form to reveal Ash-Greninja.

"It's Ash-Greninja, now Ash has a chance of winning this." Says Dawn smiling with excitement and blushing

*What is this, do you really think this will save you, oh you are so going to beg for mercy once I'm done with you.* Says Darkrai as he now rushes at the fully healed Greninja.

The 2 go at it with strikes and moves, Darkrai using more of his fearsome dark power to try and destroy Greninja and Greninja using his will and Ash's eyes to preserve through the onslaught.

*Come on Greninja, we got this, just keep this momentum going and we'll win.* Thought Ash as Greninja is dodging the Hyper Beams, Energy Balls, every single attack Darkrai is throwing at him to put Greninja down until a Flamethrower hits him causing Ash to grabs his waist in pain.

*I forgot how much that really hurts me to, Come on Greninja, we can do this.* Thought Ash as he ignores the pain to keep fighting.

Greninja uses Double Team to strategically executes his Ariel Ace attacks causing damage on Darkrai leaving him with bruises, cuts and marks on his body, both competitors are exhausted.

*I'll finish you right here and now, see you in your nightmares!* Says Darkrai as he fires multiple dark purple balls at Greninja.

"Greninja, Water Shuriken but don't throw it yet!" Shouted Ash as Greninja throws the Shuriken into the air causing another water spiral to appear, the Shuriken grows bigger and glows orange like it's on fire as the spiral disappears, Greninja looks he's going to throw it.

"Hold on Greninja." Says Ash as he puts his hands close to touching and forms a Aura sphere, he throws it to the orange Shuriken and the colour changes again to gold.

Greninja then throws the golden Shuriken and hits Darkrai causing him to scream in pain and an explosion occurs causing the entire field to be covered in smoke.

"Arceus almighty, that was a big explosion." Says May covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Come on Ash, you got this, please don't quit on everyone here." Whispers Dawn as she holds her hands together like she's praying.

The smoke soon clears revealing both combatants still standing and exhausted, it looks like Greninja is going to faint but staggers to a knee, Darkrai then screams as he ejects himself out of Tobias and faints with Tobias collapsing with medical people rushing in to get him to a hospital.

"Darkrai is unable to battle, this match is now over, the winner and new Undisputed champion, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Says the ref with the audience exploding with cheers as Ash's music plays.

"I-I won, I did it!" Shouted Ash with joy knowing that he has made history once again with a interviewer running onto the field.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm here with the first ever Undisputed champion, talk to the whole world how your feeling." Says the interviewer with Ash smiling.

"I'll be honest, it really feels like a dream to me, all that aside, I hope Tobias does the right thing if he recovers and releases Darkrai, Darkrai is just going to cause more misery of all these innocent people here and watching at home." Says Ash.

"Well here comes the 3 champions to present you with this beautiful trophy made with your Kalos trophy jewels and the design of all the Regions on it." Says the Interviewer before handing his microphone over to Cynthia.

"Ash Ketchum, on behalf of myself and the other champions, I'd like to congratulate you on your victory here tonight, please accept this trophy as a token of our gratitude." Says Cynthia as Diantha hands him the trophy he unveiled and hugs him along with Cynthia, Alder shakes his hand.

"Thank you, I'm so honoured in this achievement here tonight, I'll be defending this prize against up and comers, but don't think I'm going down easily, now if everyone can excuse me, I've got some people backstage that's waiting for me and I don't want to disappoint them." Says Ash before walking off the field to the back.

Gentle happy music plays with the Song: Leave the memories alone by Fuel plays as Ash is greeted by his girls, Brock, Cilan and Johanna clapping their hands, the girls each put their lips into his kissing him with passion, Ash then tells the backstage camera of a party he's going to have at the place where the Grand Festival is at and everyone is invited which will take place in a few days, the camera shuts off as they get a shot of Ash holding his prize above his head with the girls hugging him lovingly.

**(I'm hiding with Skatermanmysteryz holding a shotgun with 6 police officers tied up)**

***Ok, I've taken out his crew and left them for Northstar, now I need to get behind him* (Throws a boomerang that hits a crate)**

"**Huh, what was that, Show Yourself wherever you are or I'm going to off these Pigs!" (Moves to find my Rang)**

**(I move closer to the cops who whimper until I give the quiet gesture) (Whispers) "Stay quiet and you'll be safe." (Moves off to get behind Skaterman)**

**(Turns around and gets startled by me) "What the hell are you?" (Gets grabbed at the shirt and lifted off the ground, drops the shotgun)**

"**Your worst nightmare." (Elbows his jaw, knocking him out, I go to untie the officers and contact Northstar) "Lieutenant, I've incapacitated Skaterman and his crew, your men are safe."**

"**Nice work Extreme, I'll take it from here, I'll let you know if we may need any help." **

**(I contact Kirsten and Shannon using my wrist coms) "Hey Josh, cleaned up whatever it is you were doing?"**

"**Yeah, I'm on my way back to you guys, how's my clone doing?"**

"**He's doing good, we just put the core into the computer and it's going to take 3 months to fully analize it, if only we had a super computer that can stabilize the process and increase the analysis."**

"**leave it to me, you guys should head to my place with the core so it can work." (I change to Dawn's com) "Hey Dawn, I need you to activate a room for Kirsten and Shannon since they're going to be with us for a while."**

"**Ok Extreme, I'm on it."**

"**How's Knuckles doing?"**

"**He's resting but he's ok, see you soon." (I turn off my com and look at the Camera)**

"**Well, I'd like to thank you awesome people for reading, rating and reviewing this story as I've had a lot of fun making this for you but now for my announcement: As of right now, I'm making a trailer for a Crossover story in which for the first time, I'm creating it as a Chapter story, so if anyone wants to give me tips or advice on how to do it, all help will be appreciated, this story was made of the requests of many people which I send a message to including Skatermanmysteryz, to which I say this: This website is to NOT, repeat NOT be used as a Cyberbullying site, this site is not to be used for targeting people, you have been warned, no more bullying, for those wondering of the trailer, it'll be released whenever I can release it, so hope you enjoyed this and I'll catch you in the next one, Peace out." **


End file.
